2009 (TU)
Events * The Earth Orbital Habitat Station is scheduled for completion this year.Aberrant: 'Aberrant: Year One, p. 52 * The Night of Long Knives takes place somewhere between now and 2040.Aberrant: 'Aberrant: Teragen, p. 111 * Fewer than 10 novas exist who have developed Quantum scores higher than five: Caestus Pax, Divis Mal, Gabriel Melchior, Jeremiah Scripture, Dr. Spencer "Antaeus" Balmer, Sophia Rousseau and perhaps two or three others. * Somewhere in the mountains of Kashmir, a DeVries nova bounty hunter captures his quarry and takes him to his specially-designed ship, which operates on a principle of magnetic propulsion. * Arthur Francis Anningsley begins his plans. * Melissa Weatherby begins serving as Minister Without Portfolio. April * ''April 7: Matt Dawson (mdawson@opcom.sydney.au), Tom Miller (novamania@opsource.bos.us) and The Lightkeeper (lightkeeper@opcom.melbourne.au) talk about nova group Australis on the NovaWatch OpSite discussion boards. May * May 11: An unmarked communiqué is sent to "Jonathan." It says that a script for an N! documentary about Slider is set to air, but is unkind to the Project, so it should get edited or killed before it airs, and whoever's responsible should be fired. * May 14: N! documentary "Jennifer Landers, A Year of Mourning" is set to air, but does not, presumably due to its content deemed unkind to Project Utopia. June * June 7: The Sun contains an article by Edward Whitfield claiming that London Fog was born a man. The same day, while interviewing London Fog regarding a recent plane rescue, BBC News confronts her with the same statement. She offers no comment. * June 10: Edward Whitfield retracts his statement in his June 7 article of The Sun. July * July 16: Jacob Ashton writes a private journal entry bemoaning his non-nova status. He believes it's his birthright to be a nova, and has tried transcendental meditation, skydiving, even murder with his bare hands in hopes of joining their number. * July 28: Donald Zeleckis, a Jewish-American tourist and nova, dies while stopping a nuclear missile which has been launched at Syria. Israeli officials deny authorizing the escalation to nuclear weapons. Syrian officials don't believe Israel is responsible and will not respond in kind. * July 31: A memorial is held for Donald Zeleckis. He receives posthumous honors for heroism. Both Syrian and Israeli governments agree to a cease-fire for this day to honor Zeleckis' sacrifice. August * August 3: An article notes that Project Utopia's approval ratings within the US, Australia and parts of Europe have continued to drop since the Slider murder last year. * August 7: Project Utopia announces "Operation Genesis," a successor to Operation Eden, with novas attempting to transform the Sahara desert (specifically, in Niger) into a fertile paradise. * N! does a "The World's Opinion" segment asking people what they think of Operation Genesis. Opinion is mixed: some voice their full approval, while others believe Utopia should tackle problems such as finding André Corbin or various political problems before giving people more land to fight over. * August 8: Nigerian officials deploy troops along the Nigerian/Niger border, for "security reasons." They deny any connection to the announcement of Operation Genesis, but state "we have a right to defend ourselves ... and keep our nation safe from any and all invaders, no matter how pleasant a mask they wear." * August 9: The Associated Press reports on yesterday's troop movement in Nigeria. * August 14: Project Utopia manager Terrance Whitaker has an OpNet conversation with Antaeus, telling him that Utopia's directors want Operation Genesis to be completed in five years rather than two, with more substantial progress within the next three months. Antaeus refuses, stating that if the directors persist, they can find themselves another "miracle worker." * August 16: During a meeting with the Project Utopia board of directors, manager Terrance Whitaker passes on Antaeus' message. Justin J. Laragione and an unidentified man and woman converse and decide to expedite matters without Antaeus' knowledge, hoping his own enthusiasm will draw him back in to Operation Genesis regardless. Caestus Pax assures the assembled that he'll be able to keep Antaeus in line. * August 17: Violet Mayhew goes on N! Sight with Parker Stevenson and tells Parker about her new album, Shaped From the Dust. * August 27: The Associated Press reports that Mashala "Harmattan" Kader, a nova with control of wind and sand, will be joining Project Utopia on Operation Genesis. Antaeus cannot be reached for comment. September * The Spatial Stress Indicator (SSI) is developed by Project Utopia. It can be used to track down uses of Warp or Teleport within five kilometres. * September 16: Mashala "Harmattan" Kader is reported to have disappeared during a violent sandstorm while working on Operation Genesis. Project Utopia denies rumors that Harmattan was the cause of the sandstorm, or that he was a Teragen sympathizer hoping to destabilize the Operation. He is assumed dead, because "even novas need water." * Sometime after 11:45PM local time, Antaeus disappears from the Addis Ababa facility. * Director Thetis informs all field agents that Antaeus has disappeared sometime in the last 12 hours. * September 17: Sometime before 10AM local time, Antaeus disappears from the Addis Ababa facility. When he fails to show up for a meeting with Project staff, he is reported missing. * September 18: Project Utopia Director Justin J. Laragione sends out a top-secret, Alpha-level Clearance Only message, informing all Project Utopia directors and Team Tomorrow leaders that Antaeus is missing. Instructions for handling him, if found, are included. December * December 12: Gabriel Melchior, having secretly been working on Operation Genesis under Project Proteus control, is forced to become a factory for a wide variety of bacteria, viruses and prions. This causes him to grow in power, throwing off the control of his handler, Allison "Psyche" Pfaltzgraff. * December 14: Gabriel Melchior arrives back in the headquarters of the Church of the Immanent Escheaton, making an angry broadcast to the world, making references to "the twin-headed serpents of Proteus and Triton" having locked him in a cell and pumped him full of vile drugs to enact their satanic plan: making a false Eden in the desert. He threatens that "all who hold evil in their hearts will sicken and die." Proteus blocks the broadcast. * Dr. Simon Chang sends a note to the rest of the Triton Foundation underscoring the potential seriousness of the plagues Gabriel Melchior is capable of unleashing. * N! the News reports on the Church of the Immanent Escheaton, reporting that Project Utopia told them there were stockpiles of firearms and illegal technologies there. * December 25: The Nakato Gumu (and Kuro-Tek) move in on the C-Z Megasyndicate's dealings in San Francisco. Alexi Zukhov didn't seem to see it coming, and Luciano Camparelli lets him deal with it in the hopes he'll make a mistake. * December 26: Hugo Pinella writes in his journal about yesterday's events. He thinks Mr. C is underestimating Zukhov. References Category:Trinity Universe timeline